Love Me Not
by King Chips
Summary: ONESHOT. Naruto tells Hinata a truth, and proves himself wrong. Onesided NaruHina


**Love Me Not  
By LadyChippy**

**ONESHOT.** Hinata sits in the field picking flowers when Naruto tells her a truth, only to prove himself wrong. NaruHina

--

**Love Me Not **

Hyuuga Hinata sat ever so quietly in the field, flowers surrounding her. They were in her basket, her lap, and all around her. She was careful not to make a sound – what she was doing was private, and she didn't want anyone to know.

"Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not…"

It was entire chain or flowers that she had elegantly put together herself. Hundreds of petals – one for each time he ever crossed her mind. No, that wasn't right. She thought of him more than that.

She paused and smiled slightly. "One," She whispered, "For each hundredth time he's ever snuck in to my dreams. One for each thousandth time he's ever made me blush. One for every time millionth time that I've wished I could tell him how I feel."

Yes. That was better. It was a bit of a stretch, bit it fit better.

"Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not…"

Who was this person that either loved her, or loved her not?

Blond hair, blue eyes, and orange outfit and a smile that never seems to disappears…

"BOO!"

Hinata screamed and backwards, her flower chain flying in the air and the basket tipping over.

"Oh gosh, Hinata! I didn't scare you that bad, did I?"

She peeked through her eye lids and gave a sigh of relieve. It was just… No, not just, it was Naruto. His crystal blue eyes seemed to shine like silver in the sunlight, and his smile made her face feel warm. She blushed as she quickly sat up and began picking up her flower chain and the ones spilt basket.

Naruto just watched with a smile, "I was wonder where you were, Hinata-chan. I usually see you when I'm at the Raman shop, but today you were missing."

Hinata blushed. It was indeed true that she liked to be at the Raman shop around the time when Naruto made a stop for his second breakfast. His manners were unpleasant, but she couldn't help but watch.

"W-were you r-r-really looking for me, Naruto?"

He nodded, "You best believe it. What'cha doing out here all by yourself, anyway?"

Hinata's face felt like a tomato, now. Naruto must have though that she was weird…

"I-I-I was just collecting flowers. Uhm… I was going to make a bouquet…"

Naruto shook his head and laughed. "How can you make a bouquet with a chain of flowers? I know what your doing!"

"You… do?"

"Yep. Your seeing if someone loves you or not, aren't you?"

Hinata looked away, a smile creeping up on her lips, "Uhm, well…"

Naruto sat down next to her and put his arm around his shoulders. If Hinata felt like fainting, or wetting her self, or both.

"You shouldn't do that, Hinata-chan," Naruto said with a smile.

She looked up at him, her hair hiding her face, "W-why not, Naruto?"

"Because," he said simply, " Your so kind and nice and sweet… and just the best friend I know! Your so great, I bet everybody loves you!"

She looked at him fully, now, her confidence lifted. She smiled. This… this was the perfect moment to tell him how she felt. "Really, Naruto? Because… I-"

"Of course, Hinata! I think I'll join you though. I want to know if the girl I've got my eye on likes me back."

Hinata smiled as Naruto pulled a flower out of her basket and began plucking the petals. She watched him with a blush and a smile. Was it her that he was hoping for? He didn't need to pull petals for her – she loved him already.

"She loves me not… SHE LOVES ME!" Naruto jumped up and dance around, a happy smile plastered on his face. "Hinata, Hinata! Look, look! She loves me, she loves me!"

Hinata smiled and nodded. Naruto looked down at her and grinned, "I'm gonna go ask Sakura-chan out right now! Bye, Hinata!" And just like that, he was gone.

Hinata looked at the flower in her hand. It had one petal left.

"Really, Naruto?" She whispered as tears came to her eyes, "Does everyone really love me? Naruto…"

She pulled the last petal as the tear fell.

"…Loves me not."


End file.
